Shinobi in the US
by helrio uzugaku
Summary: What if after naruto defeated kaguya he was sent to New Rome to help defeat Gaea? what would happen? what would change? would a person who has had their heart broken countless times finally be mended? come find out! pairings decided! not going to say who!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'd like to say that this is a complete experimental break from my other story, "Double Trouble Godslayer". I worked incredibly hard on that Naruto x fairy tail crossover so im working on another story i feel mildly confident in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or percy jackson!**

**on with the story!**

The 4TH great shinobi war had ended only a couple weeks ago with Naruto finally able to seal Madara and kaguya away into the geto mazu, But where peace reigns supreme in the elemental Nations, a dark force stirs due to the defeat of kaguya in a whole other dimension.

**Mount Olympus War Room**

A brown haired man strokes his beard and says, "The Titanomachy has just ended, and we already have another prophesy. This is rather troubling."

A large built man walks through the doors of the war room and says, "Zeus, we have an affirmative, Gaea is waking."

Upon hearing that name the now named zeus walks nervously and says, "Perhaps it is due to our interference with Typhon in the Titanomachy, I hereby order disconnection between any and all contact between us and our children upon further notice, the only exception is the right of claiming. Those who go against my orders will be punished accordingly."

A beautiful woman walks to Zeus and whispers something into his ears causing his eyes to widen slightly.

Zeus responds by saying, "I grant your request to bringing him here, he may prove useful in the coming days. But, I forbid you from interfering with our Greek and Roman children, I do not wish to see our children at each others throats again Hera. In order to bring him here, one of us must alter his genes and claim him, I have already sworn not to bear children along with my brothers. I will leave the decision to you all, if you can't come to an agreement, I give my wife the power to intervene and decide for you."

With that Zeus leaves the room to allow the other gods to fight over the next hero.

**Naruto's new apartment**

After the war, Naruto returned to find his old apartment completely destroyed, forcing him to move into a much more spacious apartment.

Naruto wakes up from a good dream, he had dreamt of the end of the war, Ino had confessed to having a crush on him since the academy, much to hinata's fury, in the end Naruto denied both of them, he couldn't choose to feel more for another of his friends, and he didn't want things to be weird with them afterwards, he had said he was willing to give them both a chance by going out with the both of them separately of course, and see where it goes from there, but what Naruto wasn't expecting was to enter his mindscape to meet all nine bijuu along with an extra human sized figure.

The figure was eyed suspiciously by the 10 inhabitants of the mind and whistled, "Wow, how you manage to keep from getting a massive headache from nine different beings is beyond me, me and the others usually struggle with two!"

Naruto stepped towards him and asked, "Who are you? why did you bring us here, more importantly how did you get here?"

The figure giggled and stepped out of the shadows to reveal a beautiful women in a white toga. The woman smiled at Naruto and said, "I am Hestia, goddess of the Hearth."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked questioningly, "Another god? You're not going to kill me, steal my friends and do god knows what with them are you?" Naruto flared his chakra while the nine Bijuu followed their container.

Hestia smiled and shook her head and said, "I'm here to ask for your help, you see, from where I'm from, there are multiple types of immortal beings, but the most dangerous would be the Primordial Gods, the Titans, the Giants, and us, the normal gods who inherited the world from the Titans after my families rebellion. The defeat of this worlds goddess Kaguya, may hold a factor in waking the primordial god, and our ancestor, Gaea goddess of the earth. My queen chose me to come and offer you a chance to come to my world to help us deal with our problem, you are one of the few who have managed to defeat an immortal."

Hearing the goddesses explanation, Naruto turns to the nine Bijuu and asks, "Think we can trust her?"

Kurama spoke up saying, "I believe we can, she feels different than Kaguya, calmer more gentle and welcoming, but at the same time incredibly powerful, she is definitely not human, if she wanted to kill you and take us, then i have little doubt she could do it."

Naruto sighed at the explanation and watched the other Bijuu nod their head in agreement.

Naruto turned back to hestia and said, "I'll do it, but what exactly do I have to do?"

Hestia began to explain how she would have to change his genes to the point he is related to her. Naruto looked at her and said, "No offence but i'm happy with who my parents are, i'm not sure i would honor them very well if I suddenly lost my mother's genes."

Hestia smiled at him and said. "Thats the good news, I've looked into your genes and you already share many of my personality traits, all I would really have to do is supercharge your mothers genes thus making you half mortal half god and you would be able to survive the experience."

Naruto couldn't help but ask, " so you're saying that if I don't become half God then their is a chance I would die going to your world." Putting it out more like a statement instead of a question.

Hestia nods and says, " We need to get moving soon, if time is similar in my world then the best time to get you into the Roman legion is in a couple minutes, write a note or something and say your goodbyes."

Naruto crossed his fingers and said, **"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" **Naruto sent the clones away to let his friends know and walked up to Hestia.

Naruto nodded and said, "Im ready to go to."

Power filled the room, followed by a flash of light and then darkness.

**New Rome Senate**

I scrawny teen dressed in a purple shirt, legionair armour, and jeans came running into the large open room screaming, "Preator Rayna! Preator Jason was just reported missing!"

All in the room stood with slight concern while the 'Preator' asked, " What happened Mike?"

Mike tried desperately to catch his breath and said in between pants, "Jason... Was... Last seen... Asleep... In the... Barracks... Until he... Vanished... Into a... Flash of light."

Mike continued to pant heavily while Reyna looked utterly afraid before saying, "Gather the Legion, if a Preator goes missing then their must be something going on. Send out massive search parties, if this is a matter pertaining to demigods then the culprits couldn't have gotten very far."

At that moment a large clap of thunder shook the Senate, all of New Rome felt the tremors. The group of officials looked through the glass in the ceiling and saw a large black hole opening in the sky, lightning cracked while the winds roared before a yellow glow appeared in the center of the black hole, the light grew seemingly brighter and larger before the Preator's eyes widen and shouts, "GET DOWN!"

Everyone in the room hits the floor while a crash is heard and an earth shattering boom followed by a cloud of smoke in the center of the room, everyone looked up and saw the hole was gone.

Looking into the hole that took up a major portion of the room Reyna rushed forward to an unconscious blond haired teen, checking his pulse, she orders a centurion to take him to the infirmary due to his injuries.

Looking at the carnage of papers shattered glass and the 15 ft crater now decorating the Senate Reyna feels that whatever transpired tonight was no mere coincidence.

**The next morning**

Naruto wakes up with a groan feeling like he just got hit with the ten-tailed Bijuudama... Again. Feeling the comfort of a bed naruto hears whispers while struggling to sit up, suddenly pain flared in his head but quickly vanished due to the bijuu chakra from his nine partners.

Naruto tries to look around the room but is met with incredible blurriness clouding his vision, after blinking several times to get rid of the clouds and sees he is in a bed surrounded by oddly dressed people looking at him.

Naruto rubs his head and tries to stand up but is stopped by a rather pretty girl with hazel eyes and light brown hair.

The girl pushes him down gently but Naruto resists slightly panicking looking around the room, unsure of where he is and who these people are.

The girl looks him in the eyes and says, "Calm down, lay back and let us ask you something questions."

Naruto wanted to panic but found the sight of the hazel eyes surprisingly calming, so Naruto props himself up on the backboard and asks, "Where am I?"

The group of individuals looks at each other before looking back at the blonde while a shorter dark skinned girl stepped forward and said, "You're in New Rome, Roman city of demigods, and seeing as you've passed the barrier you must be part imortal or a monster."

Naruto looked at her and said, "Can you refrain from using the word monster around me please? It brings back some very uncomfortable memories."

The girl nods and looks back to Reyna who in turn asks, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Naruto pinches his chin in thought and said, "I was in my apartment when someone claiming to be a god appeared with a flash in my room says her name is Hestia, explains something about gaya rising or something, also about sending me to her world or something, next thing I know im here."

The group looks at Naruto like he grew a second head until Reyna asks, "Hestia? She is the greek counterpart to Vesta, I'm not sure what to think about you claiming to be another world, but that black hole you came out of last night was something I haven't seen before, and with the gods one can't be certain of anything."

Well since his best friends are giant talking toads he could imagine weirder things happening.

Naruto looks at Reyna and says, "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the nine Bijuu."

The group looks at him questioningly and Reyna asks, "Bijuu, Jinjuriki? I am not familiar with those words."

Naruto looks at her bewildered and suddenly the idea of him being in another world seemed to become easier to believe, naruto says, "Bijuu, as in great tailed beast, Where I'm from there are nine of them in all, each with a set number of tails, ranging from one to nine. The greater the number of tails the stronger the Bijuu, the strongest being Kurama, my partner and the self proclaimed, "The great kyuubi no kitsune!" Nine tailed demon fox. I won't lie when I say the guy is an egomaniac."

Just then Naruto's eyes narrowed catching everyone by surprise when he shouts to no one in particular, "Oh quiet down Kurama, you know it's true, everyone else would agree with me, right eight-o?"

Naruto begins to sulk whispering something about unsupportive Bijuu.

Reyna is a little shocked at the display of facial change and asks, "Um Naruto are you alright?"

Some of the group start whispering about him being crazy which catches his ear causing him to say, "You know if you're going to talk behind my back I'll just let you talk to the egomaniac, fair warning, Kurama has a sadistic sense of humor, my eyes will glow crimson and slit, don't freak out or call him a monster, he's sensitive about it."

Again the group looks at him like he's crazy while his eyes are shut, moments later his eyes open revealing exactly what he described.

Upon seeing the looks on their faces, Kurama laughs demonically while his eyes water, causing their eyes to widen further from the change in his voice.

Kurama chuckles again and says, "**Greetings mortals, you are in the presence of the great Kyuubi no kitsune! Bow down to my awesomeness! hahahaha."**

A few of the members of the group run out of the room screaming monster at the top of their lungs causing Kurama to sulk in the corner, switching back with Naruto who gets up and glares at them.

Naruto's glare increases as he says, "I told you not to us the word monster around Kurama, now he's gonna be sulking all day."

Reyna finally recovers and gives a quick apology before saying, "We just don't have knowledge of this, but that reminds me, you explained what a bijuu is but not a Jinjiriki."

Naruto corrects her saying, "Not jinjiriki, Jinjuriki, it means the power of the human sacrifice. you see, there are certain people chosen to carry a demon since an early age, I had Kurama since the day I was born, the reason the word "Monster" is taboo to us is because Jinjuriki are treated like the demons they carry, I was denied my own existence up until a couple months ago, always putting up with hate filled flares, beatings on a daily basis, insults, scrutiny, heck, I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five, been on my own ever since."

The story made those that listened want to cry all but one shorter kid with a staff who asked, "Why exactly were these Bijuu placed inside of people?"

Naruto answered the question with a cautious glare towards the kid, "The bijuu were incredibly powerful creatures made of pure energy, my partner kurama could level a mountain with a single swipe of one of his nine tails, so the founder of the sealing technique used to seal bijuu sealed them in people to keep them as weapons or just for security purposes."

The shorter kid gained a smile grin before it vanished as quick as it appeared but it did draw Naruto's attention, Naruto commented to him saying, "Don't even think of it shorty, if one Bijuu is enough to blow up a mountain without trying, imagine nine of them with a single person able to access their full power, by the way, when all bijuu are brought together then they gain the power of a god respectfully a god of pure destruction."

The kid grumbled something under his breath but said, "You can't blame me for wanting to use them, if they're as powerful as you say then why dont you demonstrate?"

Everyone looked at him for a response and found his eyes harden when he said, "If you don't mind me blowing up your home then I'll be more than happy to, but unless you have a mountain you want moved i'm afraid I wont help you, besides, it takes a seal master to seal even one bijuu, and it takes the biju's full cooperation in order to access their power, and they don't like people like you shorty. You remind them of a bastard snake back home.

The teen walked out of the room gritting his teeth.

Reyna turns back to Naruto and says, "I never introduced myself, my name is Reyna. Leader of the Roman legion. We can finish talking about the Bijuu later, right now they don't seem like a threat, but if it's true what you said about Gaea rising, then we must prepare. And if the gods sent you, then there must be a reason for it."

Naruto getting a good look in Reyna's eyes sees something that he is familiar with, he will have to get her to talk about it later but for now, " My theory for them bringing me here may be connected to my fight against Kaguya, she was incredibly powerful, easily rivaling the power I felt come off of Hestia, I managed to defeat her so I guess you could say I'm as close to being able to defeat a God as you can get."

Most looked at Naruto like he was crazy. A broad chested man with a scar over his eye stepped forward and said, "You? Defeat a God? Haa, now I know you're making this up."

Naruto didn't so much as blink at the comment until he said, "Who's to say? I'm sure stranger things have happened, from what I've been told, I'm a prime example, falling from the sky like a meteorite crashing down in a crater and surviving with minimal physical trauma."

The man stepped back and grumbled. Reyna again speaks, "I'm surprised terminus hasn't kicked you out of the city yet, from what you've told us, which either you're too trusting or incredibly stupid, you seem to be a living weapon."

Naruto frowns and says, "I used to hide my status, but after the war, I grew proud of my status, I finally earned the recognition of my village, and now I'm here, again to stop something. If I truly am here to help, then I will end whatever is coming and go back home."

Reyna smiled at him and said, " We would be honored to fight with you." An older man stepped forward and said, "I find it hard to trust him, we must discuss this with the rest of the council."

Reyna gave a nod and said, "Until then, I'll have him under observation by the 5th cohort."

The man nodded and walked out to summon the other councilors.

Reyna turned to the dark skinned girl and said, "Take Naruto to the barracks and get him situated, keep him comfortable until we come to a conclusion."

The girl saluted and walked Naruto out the door after letting naruto get dressed.

The two walked for a while, the girls smiled seeing Naruto's eyes light up looking at New Rome, she comments, "You know, New Rome was modeled after the original, but was designed to fit modern times, but we still mix our culture to make it feel more like home."

Naruto smiles and says, "I haven't seen anything like this place, I mean I've traveled quite a bit but I've never seen a place this nice before. If I ever get home I gotta get baa-chan to remodel the village. It is nice but this place blows it out of the water."

The girl giggled and said, "I never introduced myself, my name is Hazel, Hazel Levesque."

Naruto smiled at her and said, " it nice to meet you hazel."

Hazel looked back at him and said, " So tell me about your home."

Naruto's eyes lit up and started talking, "The name of my village is called konohagakure no sato, or the village hidden in leaves. My favorite place in the village beside the Ichiraku Ramen stand is the hokage monument."

Hazel looks at him confused and asks, "What's a Ho-ka-gay?"

Naruto looks at her and says, " It means "fire shadow", he's the leader of the village and the strongest ninja in the country. Our continent was split into many different countries, but the main countries were konohagakure, kirigakure, sunagakure, kumogakure, and iwagakure. But the land that the villages rest on belong to the Daimyo, or the government leader of the country. The nations are split into five elements, fire, earth, wind, water, and lightning, each village is ruled by a kage, the kage is the military leaders and main foundation that keeps a hidden village stabilized, while the Daimyo supplies their money and support, it's the kage's job to maintain the village and keep its people safe. I had wanted to be the hokage when I grew up, but after my time as a shinobi, I grew wiser and eventually found another reason to want to become hokage."

Naruto's eyes start to water thinking of his friends.

Hazel managed to understand most of what Naruto was saying but before questions we're asked hazel noticed they arrived at the 5th cohort's barracks.

Smiling at him hazel said, "We're here"

The two walked in and they were immediately bombarded with questions and people wanting to know about Naruto. Naruto jumps and hangs from the ceiling from surprise, which causes everyone to gawk at him.

Naruto looks down at them glaring and says, "Don't do that! If I hadn't known you weren't hostile I could have killed you."

Hazel voices everyone's question, "H-how are you doing that!?"

Naruto looks at her questioningly and says, "Doing what?"

Everyone looks at him incredulously and says, "standing on the ceiling!"

Naruto looks towards the ceiling and then looks back, "Everyone can do this where I'm from. It's actually the basics of the basics, it's control exercise."

Everyone just continued to gawk until Naruto grew a mischievous Grin. Naruto performed a few quick hand seals and shouted, **"sexy jutsu!" **Were used to be a blond teen guy now stood a blond females revealing everything but what's hidden behind clouds.

The majority of the male population was knocked unconscious from a massive nosebleed while the females blushed deeply. The blond teen was replaced in a poof of smoke with Naruto who fell to the ground laughing and rolling on the floor holding his gut.

The females glared at him with crimson blushes and asked, "What the hell was that!"

Naruto continued to snicker but said, "The perfect way to incapacitate any and every guy. So far I haven't found a person able to resist it's power!"

Naruto gloated while the girls grew massive tick marks and approached the blonde menacingly.

Upon his feeling like he was in danger he looked to the girls and immediately paled. The girls were walking towards him slowly but their killing intent was rolling off them in waves while Naruto was sweating Bullets.

Naruto tried to defend himself saying, "Now now girls, I didn't mean anything by it, it was just to snap you out of your shock."

Naruto was now terrified, he started crawling backwards away from the advancing party stuttering, "I-i can, uhhh, I can show you something cool!"

The girls didn't stop coming, they had officially wanted to maim the blonde.

Naruto began praying any God that would listen, blubbering.

Then the girls pounced on him, the last thing anyone heard that day from him was an ear wrenching scream of pure agony.

**The next day**

Naruto woke up and immediately jumped back seeing hazel and started begging.

Hazel burst out laughing until it slowed to a snicker and said, "I think you've been hurt enough, besides, we remember something you said before we knocked you out about showing us something?"

Naruto beamed and said, "If you want to see then I need a large open space you guys don't mind me decimating."

Hazel had a thoughtful look and finally nodded saying, "I'll talk to Reyna, for the meantime, head to the dining pavilion and get something to eat."

Before Naruto could say he didn't know where it was she was gone. Naruto huffed and decided to bring out his emergency ramen and started eating.

When naruto finished he went to find a quiet place to meditate, he enjoyed meditating in the morning, all was calmer and more peaceful.

He found a place on top of a hill with a rather large pond, he sat in front of the pond lotus position, and started gathering Nature energy. But it was different, more tainted, harder to control, it almost hurt to take it in, but after a while he opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by half donkey half human hybrids and girls in dresses, some were cuddling him which he found weird.

Naruto looked down and found one girl with her head in his lap, naruto commented on the scene around him saying, "Ummm what's going on?"

The girl lying in his lap jumped up with a blush and ran into the crowd, one stepped up and asked, "What were you doing? We felt a pull come from here and found ourselves unable to resist."

Naruto was completely confused, Until he saw another of the girls walked out of a tree and asked, "What are you guys?"

They looked at him confused until one stepped up and said, " We are nyads or nature spirits."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and said, "I was trying to relax and absorb the natural energy in nature, that may be what you felt. I'm a sage, or that's my official title where I'm from."

The crowd opened up and revealed Reyna, who walked up to Naruto and said, "Official title? What are the abilities that come with it?"

Naruto thought for a moment and said, "Well, I can feel the energy course through every living thing, and I can spread my senses over a wide range around me, as well as increased speed and strength, I can also use the energy to enhance my own natural abilities. It also allows me to feel the intentions of people within range of my senses."

Reyna looked at him calculatingly and whistled, two automaton dogs walked to Reyna's side and sat. Reyna said, "These are my pets, they can sense a lie. Is everything you said about your world, the gods, and your abilities true?"

Naruto answered immediately with no fear of the dogs, "Yes, everything I have said up till now has been true. The natural energy in this world, it's different, I've felt it tainted, but something else, it feels angry, upset, alone even. I can't help but feel angry towards you for some reason, It's something I haven't felt before."

At the end of his statement Naruto hears a feminine laughter in his head, and he suddenly feels dizzy, naruto passes out while in sage mode.

Naruto finds himself in a deep forest facing a mountain side. But what's weird is the mountain side is shifting, it seems to be the Rocky face of a woman.

The woman looks down at him and smiles, the woman opens her mouth and says, "Hello Naruto."

Naruto is instantly on high alert while he says, "How do you know my name! Who are you?"

The woman smiles and says, "I'm sure you've heard of me, you've described me a little while ago."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Gaea"

The woman's smile grew and said, "Very good, I felt you use my power and I grew interested in your abilities, so I dug into your memories and I seen everything."

Naruto snarled at Gaea and said, "You had no right to enter my mind!"

Gaea frowned and said, "I could say the same for you standing on my domain. But I seem to be drawn to you, you must feel my pain considering your childhood. All alone, hated by everyone for something you couldn't control. And now the gods curse you again to fight their own war. It's simply too much to ask of a child, I may have bred my children to fight the gods but even I care more for my own children than they obviously care for you."

Naruto frowned and said, "You have a point."

Gaea smiled but it was dropped when he said, " But this does concern me, I was part of the reason you are even here, or so I'm told, so it's my responsibility to clean up the mess."

Gaea couldn't help but grin at naruto and say, "You certainly are mature for your age, but the reason I am angry is because I gave the earth to my first born, the titans, and then they were sent to tartarus. The gods hurt my children and so I am simply playing my role as a mother. The gods must pay for hurting them, and poisoning me!"

Naruto looks at her questioningly and asks, "Is that why it hurt to absorb your natural energy?"

Gaea nodded sadly and said, "The mortals have constructed machines that burn my life force, and take my body to use as construction material. It has been going on for millennia."

Naruto couldn't help but feel pity for the Goddess, all she wants is to stop feeling pain, and in truth, the gods did strike first against the titans, and in turn fueled their mothers wrath. It is the nature of a mother to protect her own.

Naruto sighed before saying, "I would be lying if I said I didn't feel sorry for you. But I know anything about a war with a God, it wouldn't just be the gods that suffer, it would be both demi gods and mortals. And waging a war that will involuntarily harm innocent lives is something I have sworn to prevent."

Gaea scowled but said, "You know the cruelty of mortals, and have seen the evil of God's I simply wish to wipe the world clean, to start over and give the earth back to my children."

Naruto returned the scowl while saying, "By killing those who were not responsible for your pain, I'm not sure about this world but I'm sure that the people here today weren't even alive back then in order to interfere with you and your children. If it were against just the gods and there was a way to avoid major casualties then I wouldn't interfere, but I'm afraid that if I caused this mess, I must be a part of stopping it."

Gaea scowled but then sighed and said, "I will awake, I will rise again, and I want you to join me, I will return for you."

The world faded from Naruto's eyes, faded into darkness.

**5th cohort barracks**

Naruto awoke with a gasp and sat up choking.

Naruto felt a comforting hand on his back and turned to stare at Reyna who wore a worried look towards him.

Naruto sighed after his coughing fit and propped himself up.

Naruto looked to Reyna and said, "Thanks"

Reyna smiled and said, "Not a problem, now would you like to explain why you passed out? The nymphs were worried sick about you, you paled one second then you're lying unconscious and unresponsive the next."

Naruto looked at her with seriousness and told her about his meeting with Gaea, as the conversation went on, Reyna's face became more and more concerned.

At the end Reyna asked, "Are you sure? If this is what she said then this is troubling and must be reported to the council."

Naruto nodded his head and said, "I'm sure, but is it true? Did the gods really hurt their own parents?"

Reyna looked at him and said, "It's much more complicated than a simple who attacked who."

Reyna went into description in how chronos ate his children in order to keep the throne for himself. Followed by how Zeus tricked chronos and freed his siblings.

Naruto nodded in understanding and said, "That explains it, no father should harm their child, let alone eat them."

Reyna looked conflicted but nodded her head in agreement and said, "The council is contemplating your worth, if they decide to accept you, which I find unlikely now that Gaea is coming for you, you will be placed under a commanding officer and proceed to train under them to acquire our skills in combat."

Naruto shook his head and said, "With all do respect, I already train myself into the ground, and judging from what I've seen in the training fields on the way to the mountain, I'm much further ahead, but I will respect your decision to put me under someone else's command."

Reyna scowled, not used to having her legion insulted she says, "Without a demonstration of your skills it can't be helped. Unless you would like to spare with me, I could judge your skills based on how well you defend against me."

Naruto chuckled and said, "You misunderstand, I wasn't referring to the new guys."

Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Reyna holding a bronze dagger to Reyna's throat Before Naruto finished, "I was trained by the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations, I don't brag often but if you placed me in a fight against the best in your military I would most likely win."

Reyna paled when she felt the dagger against her neck, but it got worse when Naruto vanished without being seen.

Naruto pulled away from Reyna and handed her back her dagger she carried.

Reyna looked dumbfounded when she asked, "How did you move so fast?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "I was trained by the best in the shinobi world, when you have a demon trapped in your stomach you must be strong in order to ignore temptation."

Breaking free from her daze Reyna looks at Naruto and says, "I want to see your skills in battle, I will set up a match for you in the arena. Just like you said, you will fight 20 of the best in the legion, if you win you won't have to train under a commanding officer, but you will still take orders from them until I see fit to promote you."

Naruto nods before walking away before turning and saying, "You know, living hell myself, I learned not to show my pain, you seem to be a master at it, I'm not going to pry, but if you ever need to talk, I'll be training."

Reyna's eyes widen at how fast he was able to read her, but before she could retort, he was already gone.

Reyna sighed before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

**Secluded field, outside New Rome**

Naruto was working on a new technique he was beginning to develop before he heard the snap of a twig and turned to see the short teen from the infirmary smiling at him.

Naruto glared at him and said, "I don't know what you want, nor do I care to, but if you're here for my friends then I suggest you think again."

The teen bowed and said, "I haven't introduced myself, I'm octavian, and I..."

Octavian was interrupted by Naruto saying, "I don't care, I've felt your true intentions and your looking more and more like an old war hawk that tried to kill me and take my friend. So if you know what's good for you, you will leave me, and my friends alone."

Octavian scowled but left without a retort.

Moments later another snap was heard causing Naruto to scowl and turn, Naruto was happy to see Reyna walk out.

Reyna walked up to Naruto and asks, "What did you mean about Octavian's intentions?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Octavian has a mountain of hatred towards you, he hides it rather well, but you can't hide the way your energy moves and spikes when something happens or someone you have feelings for is near, be those feelings good or bad. Your intentions are pride in the Legion, I can also sense, sorry, regret, betrayal, and a small amount of love, I've noticed it whenever you hear the name Jason Grace."

Reyna couldn't speak, he read her like a book, it can't be denied that his ability to sense emotion is incredibly powerful.

Naruto noticed the way Reyna stiffened as he read her intentions, he Naruto could say he felt a sense of kinship.

Naruto sighed before saying, "It's alright Reyna, you're secret is safe, I'm not one for gossip. Besides, the way you feel means you haven't told him yet. I-I understand how it feels to want something, you know you can't have. It hurts, we all have our way of coping with heartache, mine is training into the ground. If you want you could join me some time."

Naruto smiled at Reyna who just looked at him shocked he could read her so easily but shook the thought and said, "I'd like that."

**Well guys here it is, the very first chapter of the story, hope you enjoyed it, I'm gonna try to release the next chapter tomorrow if I can finish it. For now review and tell me how I did. I'd appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter guys, I'm happy to see you guys are following me, it makes me happier to see some new followers so for any new followers If you like the Naruto x fairy tail crossovers then I recommend you look into my. other story (double trouble God slayer) it was my personal best. Enough bragging on with disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: as sad as it is... I own shit.**

It had been only three weeks since Reyna found Naruto in the clearing chewing out Octavian, she would be lying if she said it wasn't funny to see Octavian March off silently cursing the blonde.

During the three weeks Naruto had been preparing for his fight against his competitors, even though he says he doesn't need to prepare he admits that it would be stupid for him to underestimate his opponent so decided to do odd jobs in his spare time to have a custom weapon made by The vulcan forge master. He had created several clones to wander around asking people if they needed anyone for odd jobs, much to the surprise of everyone when two of the blonde had been seen in the same place.

Reyna had wanted to learn the clone technique when she heard of the ability to give the experience the clone clone had gained to its creator. But when Naruto had tried to tell her she would be unable to do to the possibility of death from chakra exhaustion due to her less than civilian level chakra naruto had called it.

Reyna had attempted to try to master the chakra that was in her body, but soon found that it was a hopeless effort due to her chakra coils needing to be developed at an early age. Reyna still trained with Naruto daily but gave up learning his techniques.

The two were now lying on the ground panting from Naruto's crazy workouts until Naruto stood up and offered Reyna a hand and asked, "You wanna get something to eat? I'll buy."

Reyna took his hand and asked, " Are you asking me on a date?"

Naruto's face flushed and looked away saying, "I just wanted to know if you wanted some free food. Not that your not desirable... I MEAN I don't want you... I MEAN... Gahhh!"

Naruto grips his hair in frustration while Reyna turns her head with an almost unnoticeable pink to her cheeks which naruto missed somehow.

But Reyna looked back at the blonde when she had her flush under control and said, "Sure, I know a great restaurant in the heart of the city. Their food is the best in the city."

Naruto paled as he heard his wallet screaming but was happy she accepted, girls didn't usually react well when Naruto asked them out, so he was pleasantly surprised when she said yes.

Naruto had told her he would meet her at the fountain after he took a quick shower. Reyna nodded with a small smile on her face and decided to get a shower herself and look a little more presentable.

Naruto had rushed to the barracks of the 5th cohort threw himself into the shower got clean and headed to his dresser. Naruto pulled out lots of orange jumpsuits with black lining the zipper but none were dinner material so he pulled out a scroll he had gotten from Tsunade before he left, she had said that it was something his father had made for him before he was born, so Naruto was curious. He channeled chakra into the seal that was present, and a completely new outfit spoofed into smoke, not even paying attention to the details, he dressed himself quickly and stood in front of a tall mirror to admire himself.

Their standing in front of the mirror was Naruto dressed in black sandals, ankle length black Anbu pants,a white shirt, wearing a long white cloak with orange flames running from the bend of the knee to the end of the cloak which faded to black, along with black fingerless gloves.

Happy with his new attire Naruto raced off to meet Reyna at the fountain, upon arriving Naruto stared slack jawed at Reyna wearing long blue jeans that hugged her waist and legs, while wearing a white t-shirt with her

S.P.O.R. Tattoo visible on her right forearm.

Reyna finally took Notice of Naruto in his. New attire and found a dust of pink to her face which again, Naruto took no notice, but Reyna easily caught Naruto staring which caused her blush to deepen ever so slightly which got worse as she walked towards him.

Naruto finally broke out of his stupor and blushed deeply which didn't go unnoticed.

Naruto looked back to her when he regained control of his blush and asked, "Are you ready to go? You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Naruto looked away sadly when he notices her seriously contemplating it but releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding when she said, "It's a good thing I want to go then."

Reyna gave a small smile as she walked next to him and said, "The restaurant is over here.

Naruto followed after her and could swore he heard his wallet sigh with reliefs seeing it's not an overly priced restaurant.

The two walk inside getting looks Reyna's way while everyone ignored Naruto. Reyna took a seat in front of Naruto while they waited for their waiter ironic isn't it?

The two ordered their meals which consisted of a cheeseburger or so Naruto thought they were called, and French fries, Naruto of course ordered ramen.

The two ate their meals before Naruto sighed and said, "Sorry, I'm not all that used to being out like this with just a girl, bring one of my teammates along and it's easy but I..."

Naruto was cut off by a giggle which truly shocked him when he saw it come from Reyna, the girls who locked any and all emotion was showing amusement at naruto to look at her questioningly in which she replied, "We're kinda in the same boat, as you discovered the first couple of days, I had feelings for my fellow Preator, but before I was given the opportunity to act on them, he vanished. And was replaced by you."

Naruto looked at her sadly and said, "I'm sorry you didn't get to act on your feelings, when I had a crush on my teammate, before we actually became a team, I had been too scared to ask her out, but when we finally became a team, I discovered it was too late, she had already fell in love with... Someone else."

Reyna could feel he was in pain but it slowly disappeared and was replaced with a smile as he said, " But it's ok, I may not have anyone waiting for me to come home but I still have friends who care. I do miss them, but if this is a mess I helped make, then I'll be damned if it's forced into someone else."

Reyna smiled and said, "I know exactly how you feel, when I first joined the Legion, I was a wreck, I always screwed up my job around town, but then Jason came along, he helped me get over what happened before I came here, it was only when I joined Jason as a fellow Preator that I acknowledged my feelings towards him, but I was scared of rejection."

Naruto had a sad smile while he said, "It's only normal. My reasons were because of what everyone said about me, no one cared, I was all alone up until I graduated the academy at thirteen. Take some advice, when he gets back, make sure the first thing you do is tell him how you feel, you never know when someone will come along and takes the person you care so much for."

Reyna looked at Naruto, stunned at his words before saying, "You're right. Thank you Naruto, It's... Nice, having a friend who understands to talk to."

Naruto smiles warmly at her and says, "It's not a problem, I just hope I was able to help."

Reyna returned the smile before allowing themselves to finish their meals and say their goodbyes.

It was easy to tell Naruto enjoyed dinner with Reyna, he wore a bright smile that caused the male populace to glare jealously at him while the woman winked, giggled, and smiled towards him.

Naruto made his way back towards the barracks but was intercepted by a dark skinned girl he easily recognized saying, "What's up Hazel?"

Hazel had a glimmer in her eye as she asked, "So? How did it go!?"

Naruto looked at her honestly confused as she asks almost urgently, "The date! The date Damnit! How was the date with Reyna!?"

Naruto blushed and said, " It wasn't a date. I just treated her to a meal after training."

Hazel's eyes gleamed when he said that so she asked, " So you aren't taken yet? Awesome! That means I still have a chance! Now get over here!"

Naruto pales as his "Friend" leans in to kiss him causing him to freak out and leap back with her crawling towards him chasing him out the door after getting up.

The blonde slept outside and in the tallest tree he could find henged and a bird.

Naruto awoke the next morning and looked around for Hazel before jumping down and walking away, before he got too far though, he was tackled and before he could do anything he felt hot breath on his face looking up at Hazel who said, "Tag your it."

Hazel leaned down to kiss him but stopped abruptly and started laughing at Naruto's face causing his eyes to widen in realization saying, "You, you pranked me."

Hazel nodded her head before bursting out laughing, again causing Naruto to gain a smirk as he walked up to the laughing girl, he picked her up and leaned her against a tree causing her to stop laughing and turn to Naruto questioningly before Naruto leaned in and said in a charming and disappointed voice, "Too bad it was a prank, I started to enjoy myself, might as well make it real though since were here."

Seeing where this was headed hazel tried to protest but found it hard when he started to breath on her neck which made her tingle and almost lean into him, his warm breath moved up to her ear before saying, "Are you sure it was a prank? You seem to be enjoying yourself a little too much for it to be a joke."

Naruto leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "It was a good one too, but you forgot one thing... " Naruto leaned back letting his words to sink in.

Hearing this hazel looked at him questioningly and asked while stuttering, "W-what?"

Naruto smiled and leaned his forehead against hers making her look up into his clear blue eyes and made her want to kiss him before he said "I'm a ninja, deception and misdirection are in my job description."

Naruto moved away and laughing at Hazel's stunned face before she pointed an accusing finger before screaming, "You cheated! I had already won!"

Naruto smiled and said, "The game isn't over until one side admits defeat, I just turned the tables into my favor. That's what you get for pranking konoha's number one most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja!"

Naruto yelled the last part and pointed his thumb at himself with pride in his title. Hazel giggled at her friends antics, their dispute quickly forgotten.

Hazel looked at him and asked, "So are you going to participate in the war games? Their coming up and everyone is getting ready, if you're going to participate you need to go to the war games drafting office to fill out a participant form."

Naruto nodded and said, " It would be a decent workout, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. I don't really want to talk about it."

Hazel looked at him questioningly but nodded and said, "That's fine, but if you are ever approached by an officer for the war games about being offered entrance I suggest you take it, it's a big honor for one to offer you entrance without going through the pile of paper work."

Naruto nodded, waved and said, "I'll see you around Hazel, I need to go pick up my order at the forge so I'll be ready for my battle in the arena."

Hazel said, "See ya" turned around and walked away.

Naruto had been walking down the road hearing people whisper about his upcoming battle, woman we're giggling and waving at him while men glared at him full of disdain before he walked into the forge and waved to his friend and said, "Hey Mark, how you doing?"

Mark turned at his smiling friend with a smile of his own and said, "I'm doing ok, but I guess you're here for your custom sword?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Can't a guy drop in to say hi to a friend? The sword is just a bonus."

Mark chuckled and said, "Yeah, the sword is the bonus. Stay put, I'll go get it."

Naruto Sat down at the nearby weapons rack and looked at the celestial bronze swords spears daggers and even shields until Mark returned holding a box wrapped in cloth.

Mark smiled at naruto's excitement and said, "I hope this fits your request, it wasn't easy getting the balance you wanted, nor the weight of the blade, not to mention how hard it was being able to make something this thin with those daggers you had me mix with the blade, this is a complete experiment to see if it actually is able to fit your recommendation of being able to channel that energy you use as well as cut down monsters, if anything I'd say that it is possible to hit the monster and hurt it, but it will take much more to kill it."

Naruto nodded at the logic and said, "Let me worry about that, You just focus on doing your thing."

Mark smiled and said, You got it buddy."

Naruto waved and walked out of the forge with his weapon still wrapped in the cloth propped on his shoulder.

Naruto had been training in kenjutsu before the war, but never had the chance to acquire a sword for himself, he would place himself as high chunin low jonin in terms of skill, but his speed brought him up to about mid jonin, combined with his strength he was easily high jonin, but skill is the name of the game. So he spent the next week before the battle training and honing his skill in kenjutsu.

Naruto had just finished and was walking back to the barracks to be greeted by Hazel and Frank, it was easier to talk to Frank considering he was Japanese, but he noticed Frank steal glances of jealousy towards him when Frank thought he wasn't looking, he wasn't sure what it was about, but if it was important Frank would tell him in time.

Naruto had decided to grab a bite to eat before heading to bed to rest up for his fights against the best in the Roman legion, which he was excited about.

Shortly after drifting off he found himself in a familiar sewer system which represented his mindscape where Kurama and his siblings Dwell.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder why they brought him here, but Naruto walked down the familiar passage to the wide open plain of grass that the nine Bijuu could be found lounging most of the time, but for some reason they were pacing nervously.

Naruto walked up to Kurama who looked down while Naruto asks, "What's up fuzzbut?"

Not even shukaku cracked a smile at the nickname, which meant that whatever is going on can't be good, so Naruto gained a serious look on his face while kurama spoke, "Naruto, Gaea is stirring in the earth, we can feel her. She has come to us with an offer of freedom, but we knew that the extraction would kill you if we went through with it. But she is relentless, she doesn't seem to take no for an answer."

Naruto looked down sadly and said, "I understand if you want out, I won't stop you."

Kurama growled at him and said, "I thought you knew us better than that kit, we chose you to be the next sage of six paths and we will give you everything we have. We will stand by you until the day your life ends, and even then, we will honor you for the great deed you have done for not just us, but all of the elemental nations. You changed us, we will not abandon you."

Kurama smirked down at a smiling Naruto who said through a slightly choked up voice, "Thanks fuzzbut. I never doubted you would betray me, I just thought you all wanted a little more freedom. I've been thinking, if you guys keep my body out of trouble, I'll let you use my body for your freedom whenever I have spare time."

All the bijuu smiled at him but Shukaku screamed, "Ohhh me first! I'm the youngest!"

Everyone laughed at Shukaku and naruto quickly says, "Sure, I'll let you take the drivers seat after my battle tomorrow."

They all smiled at him as Kurama spoke, "Get some sleep kit, You may not need it but it would be best to show "some" restraint. Don't want to blow up the hole city."

Everyone laughed again as Naruto smiled, and with a nod, Naruto vanished into his dreams of Konoha.

Konoha had been in a slight state of panic when Naruto disappeared, but knew that when Naruto made up his mind about something, he would stand by it, they didn't fight him but just made him promise to stay safe. Naruto felt like a ghost as he watched his Friends walk around Konoha trying to cheer up a depressed hinata and Ino, who upon heard about him leaving wanted to just sit in her room and cry, but sakura would drag her out and take her places along with tenten and hinata.

It brought a smile to his face seeing their depression quickly forgotten and replaced with laughter, he turned to leave but stopped when he heard the familiar voice of Gaea, "Hello Naruto, this must be your home. I must say, I wouldn't mind living here, at least the people here respect nature, and the earth."

Naruto turned to see Gaea's face carved next to tsunade smiling at him with closed eyes before saying, "I would defend this place with my dying breath, if you meant to hurt me, my friends, or this world."

Gaea laughed before saying, "I know you would, but it perplexes me on how after everything these people did to you, they hurt you, kicked you, beat you, dehumanized you, denied you you're very existence, and still you protected them, even that pink haired girl who you had a crush on, only for her to fall for the black haired brat with a severe ignorance problem, he would put narcissus to shame."

Naruto smiled sadly at her and said, "I won't lie, it hurt, it hurt so much to be alone, there were countless times I wanted to pack up and leave, there were times I cried and suffered, and yet after everything I do, I still suffer even after earning their respect."

Gaea looks at him confused and asks, " So why didn't you? You must have known how hard it would have been, to earn their trust than to leave and find somewhere new to call home."

Naruto nodded and said, "I had planned to, I was going to make chunin before I left though, but before I had the chance to act on my plan, Sasuke, the person I least expected to have done it, saved me. I know you can't understand what it's like to have your life saved, because you technically can't due, but I felt so grateful, I felt like I had finally made progress, finally found someone to call my nakama, someone to call my friend."

Gaea stayed silent before the world dissolved into darkness, signalling signs of waking up.

Naruto Sat up in bed and just sat there, thinking about his talks with Gaea, when Reyna walks in and asks, "Are you ready Naruto?"

Naruto nodded to her before she left him to get dressed.

Dressing in his new normal attire of the clothes his father had made for him he strapped the sheath of his sword to his back and started walking towards the arena outside the city.

During the walk through the large crowd, woman we're constantly trying to talk to him but men were laughing at him telling him he wouldn't make it through the first couple minutes let alone the first round. Naruto just kept smiling and saying let's make a bet, if I win, I get my swords weight in drachma if you win, I'll pay your weight in drachma, the crowd gasped, but it was easy decision for the crowd since they were confident and said deal.

Naruto made his way to the center of the field, hearing countless people booing him while the woman shrieked and called him hot.

Naruto just smirked while 3 of his opponents joined in on the laughs and couldn't help but think, "_God this is gonna be easier than I thought." _

Reyna walked to the railing of the Praetor's box and announced, "Today we gather, to test the might of one claiming skill! Our forces commanders have been challenged, as well as their trusted lieutenants, the best of the legion is gathered here today, to test this man's metal! If he is deemed worthy, he shall join our ranks as not just soldiers of Rome! But as a new brother, to our growing family!"

The crowd cheered as Reyna signaled the first round to commence.

The group of 3 charged forward only to be knocked unconscious as naruto kicked and broke through the first man's helmet, sending him flying into his ally knocking them both out. Naruto turns his attention to the third person who is gobsmacked at how easily his commander fell. Naruto slowly drew his weapon from its sheath on his back, revealing a dark bronze blade with silver lining forming a Fox howling on both sides of the blade.

Naruto entered his kenjutsu stance and before the man had time to act, naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the man slowly resheathing his blade after the blade clicked into the sheath, a dent appeared in the man's helm and he was out.

The crowd was audibly shocked, no one had even seen him move, and yet their lying on the ground unconscious were 3 of the legions best.

When the crowd started mumbling, the next competitors stepped forward looking incredibly nervous after seeing what Naruto could do.

Naruto smiled and said, "Let's have a good match, I won't break any bones, at most you'll have a small concussion, I'll end this quick and easy."

The group was now terrified at how sure Naruto was in his abilities.

Naruto pulled out his sword and ran his finger along the back of the blade whispering, **"Uzumaki dance" **naruto disappeared leaving a swirl of sand in his place, countless swirls could be found around the arena and could only guess, that is where Naruto had been. Naruto reappeared in the center of the arena holding his sheath in his left hand, and his sword in his right, slowly sheathing his weapon. When it clicked the men just fell over again unconscious.

Naruto looked up to Reyna and said, "Send them all in! I wanna have some fun!"

The remaining competitors were shaking slightly from fear but felt they could overwhelm with numbers now, poor guys.

Naruto looked around the circle they made to trap him, naruto flew through hand signs and shouted, **"Wind release: hidden leaf barrage!"**

A tornado surrounded Naruto and picked up the competitors and flung them away hitting the walls of the arena, while most stayed down, some fought to stand up.

Naruto smirked at those still standing and said, "Wow, not even a genin could stand back up after an attack like that, I'll show you a way we use swords from where I'm from."

With that naruto pulled out his sword and whispered, **"Leaf sword technique: wind blade fury!" **Naruto swings his sword and send a wave of wind at his opponent, naruto cut the armor his opponent wore off and left him in only his grievs.

The man immediately surrendered and walked off. Naruto summon a couple shadow clones to take the men he injured to the arena infirmary while he was invited to talk to Reyna in private.

Reyna turned to see Naruto walked in, she wanted to congratulate him but had to keep up appearances so said, "Well done, your skill with a blade is impressive, as such, I would like to make you the new leader of the 5th cohort, due to it's previous leader being incapacitated."

The surprise on Naruto's face was easily visible but he regained his composure and said, " It would be an honor."

Reyna smiled and said, "Dismissed"

Naruto gave a mock bow which caused Reyna to chuckle as he walked out the door.

Upon walking through the streets towards the barracks to show his new subordinates his new rank he was swamped by a crowd of people mainly women blushing, a few guys with angry looks on their faces, which he didn't understand.

The crowd started screaming, "Oh Naruto! You were amazing in the arena! Would you like to get some dinner!?" "Over here Naruto! I want you in my bed!" That last one made him pale and blush which caused the crowd to squeal and say, "Look! He's blushing! He's so hot!"

By this point Naruto was freaking out being unable to break free, he could swear he heard chuckles in his mind but shrugged it off for the moment.

Before the women managed to strip him of his pants which his shirt and cloak were off and ripped to shreds, causing the woman to shriek in pleasure as seeing Naruto's toned 6-pack. A figure jumped into the fray and released a wave of killing intent, causing the crowd to disperse around Naruto.

Naruto seen the familiar dark skinned and said, "thanks Hazel, don't know what I would've done without you."

Hazel smirked down at him and said, "Oh don't worry, you can repay me over dinner."

Naruto paled and heard his wallet scream, Naruto sighed and said, "Fine, but I have some news for everyone and I don't want to explain it twice."

Hazel glared at him before releasing a huff saying, " Fine, But after you're done, we have a date tonight!"

Naruto blushed deeply causing Hazel to smirk causing Naruto to say, "Do we have to call it a date? I mean I've only been here a few weeks and I've already got most of the Roman female population after me for some reason, and you want a date with me? Not that I'm not flattered, but seriously, all this attention is overwhelming!"

Hazel shrugged and said, "Let's go through the list of reasons everyone is after you. 1. You single handedly took out the best our legion had to offer, with ease I might add. 2. You've got abs that could make Venice blush. 3. You're handsome to boot. 4. You're a laughing riot. The only thing wrong with you right now is your and idiot."

Naruto scowled at that and said, "My friends say I'm a strategic genius in the heat of battle."

Hazel pointed at him and said, "That's my point! No one can come as close to a Jack of all trades like you, but sadly, brains is the only thing you lack, unless you're only carrying a 5 inch, but we'll solve that mystery later."

Naruto blushed a deep red and actually contemplated placing security seals he learned from Jiraiya around his bed.

Hazel motioned for Naruto to follow her, which he did so hesitantly, Hazel and him made their way through the doors of the 5th cohort Barracks and was welcomed by a swarm of people who beamed at his victory.

Naruto held up his hand to silence any questions before saying, "Reyna has prompted me to captain."

Shoulders slumped all around but picked up when they seen him smirk. Naruto pointed a thumb at himself and said, "Aren't you guys gonna properly welcome your new captain home?"

Some men had angry glares at him, while others just smiled, and then their was the females who pounced him and brought him to the floor.

So Naruto and the rest of the cohort partied late into the night until Naruto fell asleep, most of the girls wanted to have a little "fun" with Naruto, but the guys saved him by dragging him into the men's dorm and barring the door. The men then placed Naruto in his new private bedroom.

**Well? What did you guys think!? I love a good old Naruto fan club, and no I will say it again, no there will not be a Harem, and I haven't even thought about a Naruto x Gaea pairing, although now that I think about it, It would make a pretty good pairing in another story I've thought of writing, but I am kinda swamped with two stories with crazy long chapters as it is, I'm going to revolve around my two stories daily starting this friday, so if you want to read more of my work check out my other story Double Trouble Godslayer, my most successful story so far.**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys, I've been getting a lot of requests to add a second girl, I originally only wanted to have a single girl pairing, but I will start a vote on the matter, some misunderstood when I said I would start voting, they thought I meant vote on the girl, I meant vote on whether or not there's even a second girl. The vote for whom the girl is, will take place in the next chapter, so review after the story and I will wait on the reviews, so I will wait to write the next chapter until I cast the votes, so without further ado.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot.**

Naruto had woken up to the feeling of comfort. He had looked around to see himself in a large private room with a weapons rack and walk in closet, but beside from the bed and desk the room was plain aside from the tall mirror standing in the corner.

Naruto walked out the door dressed in his normal attire to see his Cohort waiting for him in the hall, as he walked to the front he says, "Good morning everyone, since today is my first day leading you, I am going to give you the day to train in any way you see fit while I prepare a new training Regime, as well as post new orders for monthly deliveries for new weapons in from the forge. Tomorrow be ready to train into the ground, wake up earlier than you usually would, sweat and bleed from the training. I will make sure that by the time we're done, you all will have the recognition from the Legion that has been lost."

The cohort saluted and began walking out. Only Hazel, and Frank remained, Hazel spoke up and said, "You know, you never treated me to dinner captain, so I think it's only fair you treat me to breakfast."

Naruto sighed but nodded nonetheless, Frank looked like he wanted to say something but was to nervous to say it.

Naruto noticed Frank and said, " Frank, I may be the new captain, but were still friends and comrades in arms, you don't need to be so formal with me, it makes me feel old."

Hazel chuckled at him and said, "Yeah Frank, why don't you join us? Naruto's buying anyway."

Naruto shot a glare towards her which she returned until he sighed in defeat and said, "Come on Frank, if there's one thing I've learned about women, is that if you them them mad, then you should expect to spend the day in the hospital trying to reposition your face."

Frank paled and soon followed them out towards an old fashioned diner which made Naruto sweat drop, "Are you sure this is where you want to eat Hazel? I may not have much but I can still pay for a decent meal."

Hazel glared at him, " Are you questioning my taste in food Mr Ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

Naruto glared back, "Ramen is the food of the gods! Don't correct me about ambrosia or nectar."

Hazel smirked at him and said, " I'm surprised you haven't made a shrine to the ramen God yet."

Naruto froze causing Hazel and Frank to look at him, they saw a Cheshire grin and a glimmer in his eye, "Don't even think..."

That was as far as she got when Naruto bolted out the door leaving the two enough money for breakfast.

Hazel sighed before turning to Frank with a sad look on her face causing Frank to ask, "What's wrong Hazel?"

Hazel smiled at him and replied, "It's nothing"

Frank walked up to her and said, "We're friends Hazel, you can tell me."

Hazel sighed, "I've been trying to get Naruto to go out with me for a while now, I've even left subtle hints I want to be more than just friends, I don't know if he's to stupid to see them, or he's too nice a guy to say he isn't interested."

Frank smiled at her, "I'm betting on the first one."

Hazel giggled at the joke, " Yeah you're probably right, I may just need to come out and say it, from all the women chasing him he probably can't tell who wants to be his friend or who just wants to get in his pants."

They both blushed at the comment before the went and sat at a table to eat.

Naruto grumbled about not being allowed to build the shrine he wanted, they said it wasn't war like, they even said it wasn't Roman. (Kinda ironic the Romans shun the Greeks when they stole practically everything from them, from architecture to religion.)

Naruto seen Hazel standing outside the 5th cohort's barracks, so naruto decided to apologize for leaving her like that. " Hey Hazel sorry I left you and Frank back at the diner, I got a little "over excited"."

Hazel shook her head, "It's fine Naruto. But I want you to take me out."

Naruto sighed seemingly finishing her sentence, "To make it up to you."

Hazel giggled but shook her head no, "I want you to take me out on a date."

Naruto's eyes widen at her and ask, "Really? I haven't really been on a date before. I mean I took Reyna out, but we were just getting food after a spar."

Hazel smiled at him , "It's ok Naruto, I understand, but I would at least like to go and get something to eat with you, without you running off to build a shrine to your self placed ramen God."

Naruto chuckled nervously before saying, "I suppose, how does tonight at 6 sound?"

Hazel smiled and nodded before walking away to get ready.

When Hazel disappeared behind the door to get ready, Naruto grew panicked, he ran to a secluded spot and took a seat to enter his mindscape.

Upon entering the wide open meadow the seven tails, also known as chomei was already waiting for him.

Chomei looked down at Naruto and said, "**Great idea coming to me for advice! Now, the first thing you should know is to not panic, if she really wants a date with you, then it's obvious that she doesn't want to know you sweat like saiken in summer when you're nervous."**

Naruto wanted to be angry but hung his head in shame because he knew it was true, "How do I go about this? I've already taken Reyna out for dinner but I don't think she's too into me."

Chomei laughed slightly, **" If only you knew,"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow about to ask what she meant when kurama walked up, **"Kit, Don't put much thought into it, It's a date, you may not see it as one, but you took Reyna on one and she enjoyed herself because you were honest with her, as well as kind, and supportive, you were being you. So go back, take a shower, get dressed and act the way you did when talking to Reyna, talk to her about stuff she likes or dislikes, her favorite food and dessert, what she does in her spare time, that sorta thing, and if she asks about you, then tell her what you feel comfortable with."**

Naruto smiled at Kurama, "Thanks Fuzz But, I never took you for the romantic type, but you give great advice."

Kurama smirked, **"There's a lot you don't know about me kit, but chomei was right about you needing to keep calm, you do tend to sweat a lot when you're nervous."**

Naruto smiled at his partner and bowed to the other Bijuu before leaving, "**so what else are you hiding from us Kurama? I thought we were family."**

Kurama shot a glare at his siblings, "**Shut up Shukaku, or I'll have chomei give you a bath."**

Shukaku gasped in shock, **"You wouldn't!"**

Kurama smirked and looked towards chomei and nodded, chomei nodded back and shot a high pressure water cannon at Shukaku who was blasted into the lake screaming. **"Now hold still Shukaku, this will only be unpleasant if you make it so."**

Shukaku glared at chomei, **"Easy for you to say your not made out of sand!"**

Naruto had been listening to the Bijuu currently arguing in his subconscious while he tried hard not to burst out laughing at Shukaku's fate.

Naruto decided to head to the Barracks to get ready for his date.

After showering and dressing in his normal attire which no one could really blame him for wearing, considering it was the nicest clothes he had at the moment, Naruto had been about to knock on the door to the woman's dorm when it opened to reveal Hazel in a gray dress that she had been saving for her first official date with a smile on her face.

Naruto couldn't help but gawk at how different she looked without her centurion armor, the only word that he could think of to describe what he saw slipped from his mouth, "Beautiful"

Naruto hadn't realized he had said that aloud until he noticed the raging blush on Hazel's face.

Hazel recovered but still had a dust of pink when she returned his compliment, "You look handsome as always Naruto."

Naruto had a blush of his own before offering her his arm which she gladly locked with hers.

Naruto had led her to a place he had seen her glance at a couple times while they used to walk around. The place was called "The imperial lotus".

Naruto led her inside up to the reception counter, "Uzumaki reservation, table for two"

The lady at the reception counter skimmed through a book and looked back to him, "Here you are, allow me to take you to your seat."

The lady led the two through the crowded establishment to the back of the the building.

Once seated Hazel couldn't help but ask, "How did you manage to get in here!? Not only is it nearly impossible to book a reservation at this place, but you would need to be earning at least 30 drachma every week to be able to get in, not to mention how expensive the food is."

Naruto nervously chuckled at her, "I did a big job for the owner who didn't have enough on him at the time to pay me, so he said he would hold a reservation and charge me a big discount for the help he needed with the massive infestation of rats and snakes that somehow managed to get in their basement."

Hazel sighed with relief, she had thought he had robbed someone, "Well it's only the most expensive restaurant in New Rome, It is really a great place to come on a first date."

Hazel blushed as she looked away from him, "How old are you anyway Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at her, "I turned 18 before I arrived, although I legally became an adult when I left the academy as a genin when I was 13."

Hazel smiled, " So tell me, the elemental nations, what were they like?"

Naruto smiled, " It was beautiful, Nature was the supreme power in my world, my sage mode is weaker in this world due to the exceptional lack of Natural energy. But it wasn't always peaceful, as a matter of fact, most shinobi would be lucky if they only lived through one war. War was always a constant threat, no one trusted anyone, there were spies in the major villages almost all the time, but that all changed after the last war."

Hazel looked at him curiously, " What happened that made this war so different?"

Naruto looked down and subconsciously grabbed his chest where his heart was, which hazel picked up on, "The war was for me. As I said when we first met, the Bijuu were seen as weapons of war. Well one group of S-class criminals who called themselves Akatsuki, decided to use them as a means to reach a false peace, a world where no one died, where we could have everything we could ever want would have easily been ours."

Hazel smiled at the thought and commented, " It sounds like a dream come true."

Naruto looked up at her, "That's exactly what it was, a dream, a dream we couldn't wake up from, a dream where so many people I knew fought to make sure didn't happen. I lost so many friends in that bloody war, I saw their life leave their eyes while I could only watch as they died."

Hazel felt how hard it was for him to talk about so placed her hand on his on the table, "I can't say I understand the way you feel Naruto, because I'd be lying if I said I did, but just know that people are here to help you, you don't have to carry the burden alone."

Naruto smiled, " Thanks Hazel-chan, I needed that."

Hazel looked at him questioningly and asked, "Chan?"

Naruto blushed and realized what he said, again Hazel didn't miss a beat as she noticed his blush, " What was with the suffix Naruto, what does it mean?"

Naruto looked away with his blush deepening, about to respond but was saved by the waiter bringing them their food.

Hazel lost her train of thought and dug into the food with enough restraint to say she was eating normally.

After the two finished Naruto paid the bill and walk out with Hazel hugging his arm, " Thanks for the meal Naruto, I had fun tonight."

Naruto smirked down at her which caused her to raise a brow, "Who said our night was over? I still have one thing that my friends suggested, and I hope you like it."

Hazel looked at him curious as he led her out of the gates of New Rome and into the woods. Hazel's imagination started to wonder and come up with multiple reasons he could be bringing her so far out here, up until they reached the end of the protective barrier.

Naruto let go of her and walked forward only to turn to her with a smile, "Are you ready Hazel?"

Hazel wanted to panic because of the thought making her blush, but was silenced as Naruto started to glow, naruto was wrapped in a golden energy with the effect of a flaming cloak.

Hazel just stared at him mesmerized at the beautiful golden glow.

Naruto smiled at her, "I'm not finished yet."

Before she could ask what he meant Naruto started to stop glowing and she watched as his skin grew pale, and a black staff grew out of his palm.

Naruto looked at her with a smile, "This is my sage of six paths form, or Rikudo sennin mode."

Naruto let his staff disappear as he walked close to hazel and wrap her in a hug as he whispered into her ear, " It allows me to do this."

Naruto tightened his grip on hazel just enough for him to be confident she wouldn't fall, and shot upward getting a shriek of surprise from Hazel who wrapped her arms around him to make sure she didn't fall, but when she opened her eyes, she was captivated by the sight stretched out before her.

The lights of New Rome, flickering out one by one as the moon rose in over the ocean, the water rippling through the moon's reflection, the Senate house lit up with light, the stars visible above them, she looked to the person responsible for this amazing sensation and couldn't stop that tear of joy she knew streaked down her cheek, "It's beautiful"

He smiled at her, he then looked at the view himself only to be pulled back to look at Hazel, before he could question her, he was silenced by the pair of lips that locked onto his. His eyes widen in surprise at the warmth.

Hazel pulled back after a few moments of him staying their stiff, "Sorry, I jus..."

That was as far as she got as Naruto wrapped his left arm tighter around her while raising his right hand lifts her chin and plants a kiss on her lips, causing her to catch her breath, but eventually she relaxed into it while wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in deeper.

The two just stay in put lost in the kiss until the needtobreathe won out and the separated with a gasp for air. Hazel places her hand on his whisker marks and rubs them, earning her a sound of what sounds like purring in the back of his throat causing her to throw her head back laughing.

Naruto flies them back to the Barracks without being seen and drops Rikudo sennin mode.

Hazel pecked his lips again saying, "Thank you for tonight Naruto, this is by far the best night I've ever had."

Naruto smiled and said, "you're welcome, I hope to go out again sometime."

**Welp that ends this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it, I worked especially hard on Hazel and Naruto's date, I'm sure those of you who were hoping for a Naruto x Hazel pairing are happy with it, for now. They may stay together or they might not, I haven't decided yet because I'm officially taking a break to work on my other story while you all vote on whether or not I add a second person, and I do mean only a second person, that's it. since I caught my girlfriend cheating on me I am less willing to do what she ordered me to. so I'm free to add a second girl, so send me a PM so no one can see what happens next, well im off please vote and in the meantime for those of you who like my stories, I'll have the next chapter of double trouble god slayer up tomorrow afternoon at around this time, so catch up to everyone else to get in on the votes and awesome battles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, until the voting has ended, in which it may be sooner than expected, Here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

Ever since their date, Hazel and Naruto had grown even closer, they were always together, Frank was incredibly Jealous of Naruto for the attention he was getting from Hazel, it had been a few weeks since their first date and had decided to go out once every weekend.

Hazel was walking hand in hand with Naruto around the Tiber, " So what are we going to do today Naruto?"

Naruto placed his chin in his hand in though, "Well, we could go see that new movie playing in town, you said you had wanted to go see it."

Hazels eyes lit up and smiled brightly at Naruto, "You mean the "King of Sparta" with Tristan McClain!?"

Naruto smiled down at his girlfriend and nodded, receiving a squeal of excitement from Hazel and a kiss on the cheek, "Your the best, I hope you know that Naruto!"

Naruto smiled at her praise, "I live to please."

Hazel lost the excitement in her eyes as she seen 4 black specs racing down the hill towards them. One was a teen with ocean blue eyes, and black hair carrying an elderly woman. The other three were snake like beings easily gorgons, they had reptile scales, and long flowing hair with dangerously long sharp nails.

Naruto looked to hazel with a serious look, "Stay here, I'll go help him out."

Hazel looked at Naruto worriedly, " Be careful Naruto"

Naruto smiled showing his teeth and disappeared in a blur, by the time he had reached the fight, the teen was lying on the shore of the Tiber with the old lady smiling at him, " So you were the child of prophecy, I must say the rumors I heard of you were nothing short of incredible. It takes much to defeat a god."

Naruto drew his sword and held it in a reverse grip, "Another God huh? The kid must be new to not have noticed the overwhelming power rolling off you, can't understand why the Gorgonz couldn't see it."

The woman smiled at him, "Senses sharper than any dagger, not exaggerated, excellent, you will be quite useful in the near future."

Naruto pointed his blade at the Goddess, "I don't let fate carry me through life, as you know, I'm not from this world, therefore in theory, the gods of fate are unable to bind me to there will."

The goddess smiled at him, "Would you be willing to test your theory? They bind the very life force of every being in existence, if you are wrong, then you may mysteriously die of a heart attack in your sleep."

Naruto smirked at her, "Always have, I see no reason to stop tempting fate now."

The goddess smiled at him, "You truly were one of my best ideas, I am happy I sent Hestia to collect you."

Naruto glared at the Goddess, "I am here to clean up my mess, I heard about what you gods did to Gaea, and you wonder why she wakes? I may see your point of view, kronus death may have been justified for him eating you and your siblings, but it was cruel for him to do what he did. Personally, I don't care what happens to you gods, but I do care what happens to the innocent people that will be caught in the crossfire of your war."

The goddess sighed and looked at him, "I can see why you hate us, but I have risked my existence to help the mortals."

Naruto's glare never left his face, "That may be, but it does not excuse you and your fellow gods from meddling in the lives of the mortals since ancient times. Face it, gods are greedy and selfish, I see little difference between you gods and Kaguya."

The goddess started to glare at him, " We may have entertained ourselves for the past millennia using the mortals, but our influence allowed them to achieve what they have today."

Naruto was growing angry, "And what have they achieved? Where I'm from, we fought in four great wars, but here, they have only fought three and the death count has already far exceeded our own, and they were started by the Romans and Greeks, the children of the gods. No matter how much good you think you do, it will never be enough to replace the hundreds of millions of lives your interference in the mortals world has caused."

The goddess glare seemed to dim at his words, " Then how do you see us making up for what we've done?"

Naruto's eyes soften, "You can't, but it doesn't mean you can't try. You can start by fixing your past wrongs, I've read stories of Calipso, set her free. Zeus wronged her for something her father had done, it doesn't mean she is to suffer like her father."

The goddess lost her glare and offered a small smile, "I can see you offer more potential to help us gods regain ourselves than I originally had hoped. I can see how our influence has allowed such tragedy to occur, I will try to repent for our mistakes."

Naruto smiled at her, "Which goddess are you anyway? I'm only able to tell your a God, just not which one."

The goddess smiled, "Juno, goddess of marriage. I can see you will have an admirable home life in the future, if you manage to survive this."

Junk disappeared in a flash of golden light. Leaving Naruto with the unconscious teen, naruto picked him up and carried him over his shoulder to the infirmary.

Naruto hadn't left the kids side all day, waiting for him to wake up. When Naruto heard a groan from next to him naruto looked over to see the kid stirring.

The kid looked at Naruto seemingly confused, "Where am I?"

Naruto looked at the teen seriously, "You are in the infirmary in New Rome, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I found you lying on the shores of the river."

The teen nodded while still lying down, "I can't remember very much before I woke up, but my Name is Percy, Percy Jackson."

Naruto smiled, "Well Percy, since you swam through the Tiber, you need to know you lost your blessing of Achilles, so you are now vulnerable to be hurt."

Percy looked at him confused, "Blessing of Achilles?"

Naruto nodded and said, "You would need to bathe in the river Styx in the underworld to receive such a gift. The last person to gain it was Achilles himself. Which means, you're either lying about not being able to remember, or someone has wiped your memories."

Percy looked down at his hands and sighed, "Wiped? Annabeth"

Naruto looked at Percy and felt sorry for the kid, he could tell when people were lying, and this poor confused kid wasn't lying, "Hey Percy, It's fine, I've had my head smashed into stuff so often I've had memory loss enough times to be able to write a novel on the subject, your memories will return if you give them time. Now come on, It's tradition to introduce a New comer to the Preator."

Percy just nodded sadly and got up shakily, Naruto wrapped percy's arm around his shoulder to support him as they walked.

Percy looked at Naruto, " So who is this Preator?"

Naruto smiled ahead, "She's a good friend, and an even greater person."

Percy saw the admiration in Naruto's eyes and decided to comment, "From the look in your eye, I'd say she's great in bed to."

Expecting a laugh from the blonde but surprised by the irritated glare he was getting, "Reyna is a great person, but I already have a good relationship with my girlfriend. I understand you didn't know but now that you do, I suggest you don't say something like that again, especially around Reyna or my girlfriend."

Percy started to sweat looking at the heated glare he was getting and quickly said, "Sorry, Sorry, won't happen again."

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Good, but take my advice, if Reyna heard something like that she would send her mechanical dogs to neuter you the most painful way possible. Fair warning, their teeth are poisonous to our kind, so it'll hurt a lot worse."

Percy subconsciously placed a hand over them to protect themselves causing Naruto to burst out laughing, "Take it easy newbie, she won't go that far unless she hears you, so again, don't say it."

Percy nodded quickly before entering the Senate.

Reyna grew a smile when she saw Naruto walked in the Percy, " Hey Naruto, is this the kid you found on the shore?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he says he can't remember much else but his name, I couldn't sense he was lying, but he feels incredibly powerful, my guess is this is the work of the gods, if my hunch is right, then He's already been claimed."

Reyna furrowed her eyebrows, "Strange, usually a demi God isn't claimed until after they arrive here. It raises many questions and leaves no answers. My Name is Reyna, and I am the Preator, what's yours?"

Percy looked at her and gave a small smile, "Im Percy Jackson"

Reyna nodded and looked back to Naruto, "Ill leave him under your command until we can get an idea who his parents is, dismissed."

Naruto nodded and walked Percy to the cohort's barracks, "Happy to have you with us Percy, but when you're able to move your gonna wish you had broke your legs."

Percy starts to sweat at the sadistic smile plastered on Naruto's face and really didn't want to know why but asked anyway, "Why?"

Naruto's smile grew as he glanced over at him, "Because I push my subordinates past their mortal limits and beyond, you'll see what I mean from the demonstration your new brothers and sisters will give."

Percy gulped nervously and was already starting to wish he was still asleep.

When the two reached the barracks Naruto was greeted by Hazel who threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss which he gladly returned with his free hand, "Welcome back Naruto, is this the kid?"

Naruto nodded, "Hazel, this is Percy Jackson, Percy, this is my girlfriend Hazel, daughter of Pluto, or Hades for the Greek mind."

Percy smiled and offered his hand which she took and nearly crushed Percy's hand in the shake, causing Percy to flinch in pain, "Strong handshake, is everyone here like her?"

Naruto laughed while hazel giggled, "Nope, those are just the results of the training Regime you're going to be performing soon."

Hazel glared at him in mock horror, " But Naruto! He's just a boy! You are going to break him in his first week."

Naruto laughed at her antics before slowing to a chuckle, "Well, if he can't handle it, he could always practice the Roman ways of combat."

Percy could see the pitying looks from the Windows, it seems they had already guessed that Percy was joining the 5th cohort.

Frank came out the door with the pity look and placed his hand on percy's shoulder, "Names Frank, before you go into training, know he doesn't force the training, but it would be good for you, if you survive it."

Percy could almost swear he heard his muscles screaming already.

Naruto laughed heartily and looked at Frank, "Come on Frank, don't scare the poor kid, he won't die from the training, kids can do it."

Frank glared at him, "Kids who practically spent every day since they were born training, your a prime example Mr I can crush mountains."

Naruto growled at him with a glare, " It was an accident! You all wouldn't leave me alone until I showed you all my Rasenshuriken."

Frank returned the glare, "Dude, if it was an accident it only proves his situation is all the more hopeless." Frank ended by pointing at Percy who was now officially terrified of the "training" Naruto will put him through.

Naruto scowled, "Frank, you just volunteered to do the demonstration of _course six."_

Frank paled and tried to run, but was stopped by Naruto grabbing his collar, "Where do you think your going my oh so precious volunteer?"

Frank got on his hands and knees blubbering prayers to any God that would listen while Naruto pulled Frank outside leaving Percy sitting down with his back to a wall as he watched Naruto put a piece of paper on Frank's back, Percy looked to hazel and asked, "What's so bad about course six?"

Hazel was almost concerned for her friend but knew that Frank had become rebellious ever since Naruto and her started dating, she understood that what Frank was doing would get everyone killed if he did it on an actual quest or in war, so she let Naruto do it.

Hazel looked to Percy, "Course six is the hardest level that normal demigods can't finish, there are twelve courses, but only Naruto has been able to finish them all, not just because he created them, no he wanted to make them as hard on him as possible. But there was a limit to how far he could take it before it would become ineffective. Naruto even placed a reward for anyone able to make it passed a course, 6 and above are incredible rewards like stuff from his home, weapons, shirts, advice, knowledge. It was all there, but so far, only Naruto can pass any of them above 6."

Percy looked to Frank who was just sitting there so decided to comment, " If this is a course then why is Frank just sitting there?"

Hazel became serious as she said, "Because it's a technique from his home, it places the person who is holding the seal in a part of Naruto's battles as a kid up until he left a couple months ago. The illusions are incredibly effective in showing you just where you are when compared to Naruto. Right now Frank is in the chunin exams illusion, the illusion imbues the person wearing the seal with Naruto's knowledge of the situation, and his emotions towards the people in the illusion, it's almost like you are reliving his experiences."

Percy looked on in wonder as Frank arched his back and screamed in agony, causing the seal on his back to burn away.

Frank came out of the illusion and glared daggers at Naruto, "Sometimes I really hate you."

Naruto smiled at Frank, "You're welcome, now move so I can introduce Percy to Zabuza."

Frank glanced worriedly at Percy but moved away.

Naruto smiled at Percy, "Hey Percy, you ready to go? This is only level one, so a civilian could do it."

Percy looked Nervous but walked over not even realizing he got his strength back, before Percy sat down naruto grabbed his shoulder, "Be warned, time with pass incredibly quickly in the illusion, you will live through all of my past experiences, as well as my pain, but you will be able to interact with the world around you just like I do. You will be going with my old team on my first major mission with my team, they will interact with you, you will be put in my shoes, all of your abilities will carry over to the illusion."

Naruto and Hazel continued to watch over Percy for the next hour until his eyes snapped open with an agonizing scream, they both watched as the seal on Percy's back smoldered to ash.

Naruto pat Percy on the back as sweat roll down his face while he panted deeply before looking at Naruto, "How…. did….you…..survive….that hell?"

Naruto smirked at him before saying, "If that's all its gonna take to get you to ask that, then hope and pray to your parent that you never reach course 11 or 12, that is something I'm still having nightmares about."

The thought of something being more terrifying than a psycho using mist to silently kill off his opponents is something to be feared. and if normal civilians could do this then exactly how weak is he?

Naruto noticed the solemn look on percy before smiling at him, "Percy, the reason I survived that was because of my feelings towards my friends, I desired to protect them, even if it meant my life, those were just illusions I think you know that, so you limit your potential because you know they aren't real, when thrust into a life or death situation I'm sure you'll come out on top."

Percy grew a smile at Naruto's words before saying, "Thanks man, I was wondering if their was any way to become faster, those guys were moving too fast for me to track."

Naruto gave percy a sadistic smile before saying, "Prepare yourself Percy Jackson, when I'm done with you, your mere presence will send fear through an army of cyclops!"

Percy wanted to run from the look he was getting from Naruto but kept still too afraid to move.

Naruto tossed percy some pieces of paper earning a confused look from percy, "Put them on your wrists, it's the same concept as the seal I used for the illusion, just much more physical based."

Percy did as he was told and immediately felt the effects, his arms felt like they were stuffed with rocks making it 10 times harder to move.

Percy looked to Naruto for an explanation, "Their seals man, if you know your stuff you could blow the living hell out of everything, as well as hold supplies in without adding weight and saving a good amount of room for other stuff."

Percy smiled at him and nodded, "I hope this doesn't mean I'm gonna blow up."

Naruto laughed at the comment but walked away leaving a very afraid percy behind, not realising Naruto took it as a joke when it was a serious question.

Naruto spent the remainder of the day spending time with Hazel. The two went into the clearing they had found the night of their first date and sat with their backs against a tree with Hazel leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

The two sat in silence for a while just enjoying each others presence before Hazel broke the silence, "Hey Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Hazel, "Yes Hazel-chan?"

Hazel still didn't know what the suffix ment but continued, "After this whole mess with Gaea is over, what will we do? I'm sure you would want to go back home, a-and I want ot be with you."

Naruto saw how hurt Hazel felt about the thought of him leaving her, so Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap much to the darker girls embarrassment, "It all depends, what happens between now and then, what happens when with us right now, and what happens before I leave. But, if I'm honest with myself, I find myself wanting you to come with me, there aren't monsters to hunt down demigods in my world, a new era of peace has come. And besides, I might not be able to go back, the gods like to mess with peoples lives, and from how well my life started, they might just consider making me immortal, just to make sure I am here to entertain them for all of eternity." Naruto shivered at the thought.

Hazel smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck in a deep hug, "Thanks Naruto, I guess that we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, it does seem to early to make assumptions that the gods would be willing to send you home."

Naruto rubbed up and down Hazel's back causing her to shiver at his touch before he wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her in further before kissing her which escalated quickly to Naruto exploring Hazel's mouth with his tongue which Hazel moaned and melted into.

The two were pulled from their exploration by Percy who snapped a twig, Percy blushed deep crimson when he saw Hazel sit atop Naruto, "Uhh, uh sorry, sorry, I'll come back another time, sorry for interrupting."

Hazel glared at Percy but stopped when Naruto called him back, "Whats up, new soldiers aren't usually allowed out here without an escort unless it's important."

Percy lost his blush and saluted mockingly, "I have discovered I heal by stepping into water, I discovered this fact when I was sparring with frank, he managed to cut me and caused me to fall into the river. The water moved to my gash and healed it in a matter of seconds."

Naruto looked positively curious, "Hmmmm, usually, people from this world don't have a healing factor as good as mine, Hazel, I need to examine this with Kurama, this may lead to who his parent is."

Hazel sighed in disappointment but got off of him and let him stand, "Ok, Percy, what i'm about to do is strictly between us, only Reyna, Hazel, me, and you know of the existence of what i'm about to do, if octavian caught wind of this it would seriously hurt my time with Hazel."

Percy nodded in understanding but was completely shocked when Naruto was enveloped in his nine tails chakra. It only got weirder when Naruto started talking, "Hey Kurama, you know what we need to do right?"

Naruto continued to talk to himself getting a look of worry from Percy while Hazel just tried to decipher the conversation with what Naruto was saying, when Naruto finally Nodded, Naruto walked up to Percy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Percy was filled with warmth as the hand Naruto had on his shoulder emitted a powerful glow, when the glow died down Naruto looked surprised with mild disbelief written on his face.

when Hazel noticed she gained a worried look on her face before asking, "What's wrong Naruto? It's nothing bad is it?"

Naruto smiled at her before turning serious back towards Percy, "Kurama is telling me your blood has traces of salt in it, blood is a mixture of chemicals and water, if there's salt in your blood, the only god I know that rules the ocean is Neptune, or poseidon for the greek mind."

Hazel was utterly shocked at what Naruto had said, "Wait, are you saying?"

Naruto nodded and turned to percy, "It's incredibly rare, as a matter of fact, the only other person I know who is a child of pluto, Neptune, and Jupiter is Hazel, she's a daughter of pluto. Percy, it seems you're a son of Neptune."

Percy was shocked into silence which is hard to do, but eventually he started to speak, "M-my dad, i-is god of the sea?"

Naruto nodded and said, "It seems so. We should tell Reyna, she would want to hear this."

Nodding at Naruto, percy and hazel followed naruto to the senate to face Reyna.

**Unknown cave**

a loud rumbling sigh shakes the dark area before the voice of Gaea booms to life, "Another child of those infuriating gods. It seems that I will need Naruto if I'm going to win, but what is this feeling I get when I'm around him? It almost hurts, it reminds me of when me and Uranus had first started seeing each other, it was such a wonderful feeling. But I can't, how could I? he's trying to stop me from taking vengeance on those who hurt my children."

Gaea sighed in frustration, "Why now, why after so long, I find myself falling for someone?"

**Hello and goodbye, next chapter officially over. I hope you guys liked it, I'm not entirely sure where the story is heading, I'm debating sending Naruto with Hazel, Percy, and frank, and sending Naruto off on his own quest and randomly meeting up with them in alaska. I'm probably going to stick with the latter due to me being unable to remember the son of Neptune, so I may just make up something of my own so this story doesn't turn out to be a mirror of another story I've read, but that story is what got me thinking about this one.**

**I have been considering this for a little while, and I've been thinking about getting a co-writer, now I'm not just going to give anyone the role, I want a writer who can come up with both good romance scenes and battle scenes, so I can constantly switch between this story and double trouble god slayer regularly, so dont get your hopes up, PM me a Romance date scene with Naruto and one random goddess of your choice and send it to me, for the battle scene, it must be Naruto, but it doesn't have to be a goddess (Obviously) and if I like your work, then I'll announce the co-writer in the next chapter. hope to see some good work out of you guys, but I will only be accepting one shots for a short time.**

**One more thing, if you are participating for the co-writer role ABSOLUTELY NO "LEMONS"! I WILL NOT PUT THEM IN ANY OF MY STORIES SO IT WOULD BE A WASTED EFFORT!**


End file.
